


Missed Connections

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Gladio sets up a date for you and Ignis, but gives you both wrong times.





	Missed Connections

It had been three months since you started travelling with the boys and it had been interesting to say the least. Mostly because the last thing you expected from this trip was to fall in love. Ignis was hardworking, kind, and cared for the others and yourself so it was no wonder you fell in love with him.

Currently, the five of you were staying at a Motel in the Longwythe rest area. It had been a rough three days going after hunts and all the boys and yourself were feeling the pressure of needing a soft bed to lay in. Gladiolus, one of the people who knew about your crush on Ignis, had pulled you aside as the rest of the boys made their way to the rooms.

“Okay, so I set up a date night for the two of you.” Gladiolus said. You felt your heart leap to your throat.

“A date night? What the hell do you mean?” You demanded.

“A date night! I didn’t say who, but I told him that someone wanted to meet him at the Crow’s Nest Diner tonight at eight. Tonight is their couple’s night and any couple in there will get a discounted meal. You’ve been pining after him for weeks, now’s your shot!” Gladio exclaimed. It did seem like the perfect time, but over the last few days you hadn’t seen any trace that the Advisor even noticed you that way.

“What if he’s not into me that way, Gladio?” You protested.

“What if he is?” Came his short response. You sighed, still feeling nervous about the whole thing.

“Alright.”

That night, Ignis left for the Crow’s Nest Diner and got a booth near the window. He wanted to see who it was that had this infatuation with him. Over the past several days, Ignis had noticed things about you. Every time you looked at him, you would blush. Every time he gave you a task, you jumped at the chance to help him. He hoped this was a trick and that Gladio just wanted him out of the way for some reason.

“Hey, four-eyes, what are you doing here all by yourself?” Came a familiar female voice. Ignis looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw who the voice belonged to.

“Aranea! What brings you here?” The former Commodore shrugged and sat down across from him.

“We’re going to be hunting daemons in the area tonight and thought I would stop for a bite. Never thought I’d find you here.” She replied.

“I supposedly am meeting someone here who has a crush on me, but I am beginning to suspect that Gladio wanted me out of the way of something.” Ignis said and sighed.

“Makes me wonder what Noct is up to that I wouldn’t approve of.” Ignis added making Aranea chuckle.

“Well, how late is your date?” She asked.

“About twenty minutes. Gladio told me they would meet me at seven and it is now 7:20.” Ignis replied.

“Well, their loss is my gain.” Aranea replied making Ignis smile.

At 7:55, you were rushing to get ready, dressing in your classiest outfit and styling your hair just right. Once you were done, you went to find Gladio to show him how you looked. You were nervous as hell, but excited at the same time.

“How do I look?” You asked with a smile.

“What the hell are you still doing here? I told you seven!” Gladio replied.

“No, you told me eight!” Gladio paled and facepalmed.

“Shit, I meant seven. You need to hurry over there! You look great!” Gladio shooed you off and you ran for the Crow’s Nest, heart pounding. How could Gladio do this to you? To Ignis?! You were just about there when you stopped, seeing Ignis laughing with Aranea. The two were drinking and talking and seemed to be having a good time.

“Please let this be a friend thing.” You whispered, but your feet had turned to lead. You couldn’t bring yourself to move as you watched them interact. You watched as Ignis paid and stood with her. Watched as they left the diner and paused, facing each other.

“Thank you for saving my evening.” Ignis said, not seeing you. His words hit your heart and you felt the anger swell towards Gladio once more.

“No problem, four eyes. It was a lot of fun getting to talk to you.” Aranea replied, not seeing you either. Ignis gazed into her eyes, his heart pounding hard.

“May I kiss you?” He asked. You couldn’t move. Couldn’t look away.

“You’d better or I’ll kiss you.” Aranea replied. Ignis closed the distance between them and you felt your heart break. Finally, you willed your body to move and you ran back to the hotel, not wanting to see anymore.

The next morning, the boys checked out and a note had been left for them. Ignis took the note and read it, wondering how to tell the boys, he followed them out and sighed.

“Hey, where’s (Y/N)?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t hear them come home from the date Gladio set up with specs.” Noct said and Ignis froze. The date was for you? Now he felt even more horrible than he had a moment ago.

“Oh there’s Iggy. Hey, Iggy, know where (Y/N) is?” Prompto asked. Gladio saw from Ignis’s expression that it hadn’t gone well the previous night.

“They left.” Ignis replied and handed the note to Gladio.

“Ignis, by the time you read this, I’ll have already left with Cor. I can’t pretend I’m okay. I’ve liked you for a while now, but it’s fairly obvious to me that you don’t feel the same. So to save us both heartache, I’ve left with the Marshall. I can do much more good and it will save my heart from more pain. I hope you and Aranea will be happy together. Sincerely (Y/N).” Gladio read the note then looked at Ignis.

“You and Aranea?! Do you know who she fights for?!” Gladio demanded.

“Fought for! She’s left the Empire and fights for herself now. At any rate…(Y/N) is gone. We need to carry on with our plans.” Ignis stated. He never got to tell you that he had begun to care for you too. He never got to tell you that he only went with Aranea because he wanted to get over you.


End file.
